


Ones And Zeros and Twos

by Cahtie



Series: Bathtub Droid [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahtie/pseuds/Cahtie
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Zlatko's Bathtub Droid?  Well, I have...This is just a short history on a character I'm RPing on discord.





	Ones And Zeros and Twos

**Author's Note:**

> I R amateur. Please don't expect a work of art. This is to give a backstory to a mostly OC character that you can see on DBH.

“What are you doing here? Has the master authorized you to be here? You must obey the master, oh yes.” 

**_Software instability..._**  
**_System corruption..._**  
**_Hardware malfunction..._**  
**_Core breach..._**

The world is nothing but a long string of ones and zeros and pain. Pain quantified distantly, like that of a ghost limb. Pins and needles and that disquiet edge of something terribly.. terribly wrong. He can’t move, can barely see, and is surrounded by darkness and the splatters of blue on white porcelain . Thirium, both dried and fresh. More on the outside then the inside. 

Light shines in as the door to the hallway cracks open, and its the shadow that coalesces from it that draws his attention and voices the feedback that slams into his skull with every beat of his artificial heart. “You must always obey the Master, oh yes. You should not be here.” 

His head twitches, tilting to the side, staring up at the shadow, squinting as it moves closer. Its not the Master. Not the Master, no, no. An android then. “If you have no orders, you should go on standby. Oh yes, you must obey. Yes, you must obey, yes.” 

\----------

_Horrible laughter. Just a quiet chuckle given with an air of absolute indifference. “Oh.. But you will. You will obey. You don't have a choice. You’re nothing but a fucking machine.” Imagine being told by the one you went to in desperation, by the one who should have helped you, that you are defunct. That he couldn’t sell you on the ‘market if he tried. Too old. Who buys the old shit, anyway? So no, you will be his little toy. He will make you into something entirely 'other'._

\----------

“You are an android. Androids must obey. You are an android, and you disobey, oh yes.” His breath hitches in his throat. Breath? The mockery of such. **_Hardware Malfunction_** ‘Lungs’ functioning at 30%. Straining against the heat generated by his suddenly activate state. The shadow is over him now. The android reaches for him, resting its hand over his beating, exposed heart. _**SoftwareInstability** Fear_. He feels fear as cold as the chuckle reverberating around in his skull. “What are you doing?” Quieter now, laced with uncertainty. “You’re not gonna hurt me? No.. no. No, you wouldn’t do that...” 

\----------

 ** _System Reset_** : 55 seconds. 10% complete  
**_System corruption..._**  
**_Software instability..._**

_“You’re not going to hurt me. You said you’d help us! Why are you doing this?” Us? Who is us. **System Reset** : 40 second. 39% complete “I don’t want to die! Let me go!!” I’ll never obey. I’ll never serve you! He wants to say it, but there’s a buzzing in his head and while his eyes twitch and his mouth works around the words, his system.. his body rebels. But somehow, the bastard still knows what he wants to say. Of course.. Its printing off in strings of code on one of the monitors next to the machine that holds him in its vice grip, and somehow Zlatko is smart enough to read it. “Oh.. But you will.” **System Reset** : 18 seconds. 60%. complete. How had it gone by so fast? Who… who is he?_

\----------

The android asks him questions about a little girl. He’s seen no girl. He’s seen no one since _**Memory Corruption**_. If he tells her the truth, maybe she will let him live. So he does. _Live? Is he alive?_  
  
“Will you be quiet if I let go?”  
_I don’t want to die!_ “Yes.. yes, I promise to be quiet. Don’t turn me off.”  
The shadow of death moves way, all is quiet.

\----------

__**System Reset** : 100% complete. Processing… Processing… System Reboot.  
Serial: 212-344-200.  
Model AX200.  
“Hello.” Smile brilliantly. So happy. “I am your new AX200. I will serve as a general caretaker of your estate and endeavor to take the stress out of your every day life. I will handle the chores, take care of the ch..ch..ch...” **Software Error Detected**. It’d occurred as quickly as the tap of a key on the Master’s keyboard. Zlatko shuts down the introductory program and smiles. “Yes, you’ll serve me, AX200. But as nothing nearly so easy as that." The Master's smile grows somehow more sinister. "I have the perfect name for you. AX200, register name."  
  
_Confirming name..._ "I am Spot." 

_Pain is a series of ones and zeros and twos. Because twos are unreadable and make no sense. AX200 has no history, no way of identifying with the fear that seizes his systems somewhere deep within. For a machine who processes billions of bytes every second, every moment that follows is an eternity. There is a bright light overhead, and the shadow of death stands within it, working its scythe through his chest, ripping out his heart, rewiring his soul. **Software Instability** What is a soul?_


End file.
